Rukatsuki Oneshots!
by KyokoDreamer
Summary: A series of oneshots based on the romantic relationship between Ruka Souen and Akatsuki Kain. It's going to be quite dramatic but also quite cute so I hope you like them!


Rukatsuki One Shots!

_Writer's Comment: Hi everyone! This is my second story (well, story collection) on Fan-Fiction, and a collection of one shots regarding the relationship between Ruka Souen and Akatsuki Kain, who most people call Rukain but I prefer Rukatsuki… so anyway… Hope you enjoy them!_

Promised

Akatsuki Kain lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. He sighed as he felt her presence and heard her sobs through his door. "Ruka?" he called, "Do you want to come in?" No sooner had these words left his mouth did the doors fly open and a slightly dishevelled Ruka walk in. He sat up and she ran to his bed, flinging her arms around him and crying into his bare chest. She pulled away momentarily, leaving a wet patch on his skin. "Is Hanabusa here?" she questioned.

"No, he's gone to bother Senri and Rima." She sunk back into the embrace, tears pouring from her eyes like a tap that Akatsuki had to try and turn off. "What happened?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"L-l-lord K-k-kaname." she stuttered, "H-he s-said s-s-something awful…"

"What did he say?" Akatsuki asked, feeling the fire he was renowned for burning up inside of him. Kaname knew how Ruka felt and yet he still spoke to her as if she were just some Day Class girl who handed him a hastily wrapped parcel on St Xocolatl's day. Heck, he treated them better than Ruka.

"N-n-nothing m-much j-just…" she trailed off obviously not wanting to go into too much detail. She lay down on the bed dragging him with her and burrowing even deeper into his torso. He reached a hand out wiping her eyes, the other clasped on her back protectively. "Calm down." he whispered. "If you cry too hard you'll get out of breath and we don't want you having another panic attack. Your inhaler's way back in your room and you don't want anyone else to find out you have asthma do you?" The thought of this seemed to provoke a need for calmness in her and her breathing slowed.

"I… I don't want to go into what he said, but…" She moved up the bed slowly until they were eye level, "I don't know… it's just getting harder to love him lately… you know? The… the way he treats me is… well, it's rude. It… it's heartbreaking."

Akatsuki brushed a strand of her willowy hair behind her ear, smiling weakly as she ducked away slightly the way she always used to. "I know." he said.

"I want… someone who treats me like I'm special. Someone who understands how I feel. Someone… who holds me close when I cry." She listed all these things and Akatsuki began to wonder if she was blind to what was happening right now, whether she even cared about him, whether he was just a chess piece in a far bigger game, and was tempted to interrogate her but decided instead to brush these feelings off the way he usually did. Looking down at the fragile girl in his arms he knew this was the right decision.

"Do you think someone like that exists?" she begged, "Do you think I'll find him Tsuki-kun?"

"Tsuki-kun?" he smiled, "You haven't called me that for years…"

He thought back to their childhood, eleven years ago…

_Ruka sat on the edge of the piano stool, her thin elegant mother on the other end, her perfectly manicured hands jumping over the notes as Ruka's small voice sung out one of the most beautiful melodies he had ever heard. He stood behind the door hidden from sight, clutching in his tiny fist a small red rose. _

_The song ended and Ruka and Mrs Souen began reciting rules of etiquette in similar silky voices. Mrs Souen took her daughter's hand in her own. "Now Ruka," she said, "Mother has a serious question to ask you." The young Ruka nodded, waiting eagerly for her mother's question. She leaned forward slightly but her mother nudged her back. "A lady must keep poise Ruka. Anyway, which one of those boys do you like the most?" she asked, meaning Aido and Kain. _

"_Definitely Tsuki-kun." Ruka answered, "Busa's just mean and Tsuki lets me put things in his hair which is important." Akatsuki had had to stop himself from laughing remembering the hairstyle he had sported a few hours ago when Ruka had entwined blooms from the Aido mansion's garden into his wild red hair. _

"_Well then it's settled. I'll promise you to the Kain family." _

_Ruka frowned confused. "But mother I am not an object."_

"_Oh, but you are Ruka. A beautiful desert rose." She cupped her daughter's cheek with one hand. "And the Kain family would be lucky to have you on their mantelpiece. Besides it makes sense. With your colouration, your children would be beautiful and easy to marry off." Ruka did not look happy with this statement but accepted the woman's words. _

"_So I am promised to Tsuki-kun?" _

"_Yes. You will be his wife."_

_Akatsuki felt his heart skip a beat. _

"_But remember Ruka, if you meet a pureblood pursue him no matter what your feelings."_

"_Oh…alright mother. What if the pureblood does not love me?"_

"_Well then you may return to Akatsuki Kain instead." _

_Ruka squirmed uneasily. "But I could never make Tsuki-kun a consolation prize. He's my best friend."_

"_That's just life, my sweet." _

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Ruka's still slightly sniffly voice. "Do you ever feel like… you're not meant to be with the one you think you love?"

"No." he replied, staring into her deep brown eyes.

"Well I sometimes feel like I'm… 'promised' to someone else. Do you ever feel that way Tsuki-kun?"

He leant forward and answered her with a kiss. Just a quick brush on her lips. Nothing more, but so much more. The beginning of a promise being met… 


End file.
